


A shattering loss of red

by Mayosvoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous Characters, Angst, Gen, I wrote this in 10 mins send help, I wrote this instead of revising, maybe i will actually work out this au, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayosvoid/pseuds/Mayosvoid
Summary: What if the first motive was the same as in the first game?





	A shattering loss of red

She stepped back with a cold terror encompassing her very being. She had to go help them. She had to get out of here. She had to go help them, she had to get out of here and help them, get out of here. She had to k-

Her thoughts were cut short by a deafening crash. Her eyes edged over to its origin, filled with desperate worry, glass littered the floor around the desk, the screen of the computer on top smashed in, sparks flickering against the crimson edged shards. A fist slowly pulled out of the centre, an arm littered with tiny cuts, covered with gleaming beads of blood. She found his eyes and time became frozen. Those eyes, those calm green eyes that she had known just moments before were now wide, they seemed to be glowing a cold red, his body was trembling, all with a cold unfiltered rage.

The few seconds that passed felt like a million years, she could tell everyone was staring at him too, faces contorted in a mix of horror and surprise. He finally started to retract his arm from the broken glass, she prayed that Monokuma wouldn't "punish" him for breaking the monitor, and stood up, he was slumped a bit, his body still shaking, were those tears slowly collecting in his eyes? She was proven right as he rubbed his eyes with his unharmed hand before he sucked in a deep breath of air and turned to them with that calm smile plastered on his face.

It sent chills down he spine, that easygoing smile looked so relaxed and natural and yet she knew it was nothing but, it made her wonder; what else was he hiding behind that smile, what did he really think and feel? How much has he omitted when they talked? Questions flooded her mind, who was he really?

"Sorry about that." He spoke with an uncanny calmness and a small chuckle escaped his lips, "I'm gonna go and try not to get murdered by Monokuma, so uhm... see ya around." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Bu-" a stuttered objection escaped her mouth as he reached the door, he turned to face her.

"Sorry but I just need to be alone for a while." He said, just barely above a whisper, with solemn seriousness and stepped out of the room. Leaving everyone in a deafening, stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this AU is probably never gonna become a thing but if you wanna throw some ideas around with me in the comments or in tumblr and maybe i'll actually write something more substantial about it instead of procrastinating like I normally do.


End file.
